


Comic Con Fun

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, JeremyandLolafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is at Comic Con doing publicity for Avengers 2 meaning he has to be away from his girlfriend but ends up getting a delicious surprise once his panel is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con Fun

Comic Con Fun

Lola stood in front of the mirror touching up her makeup before heading to Comic Con with Jeremy. She was dressed in just a pink lace bra and matching panties, running a bit late thanks to a morning of hot sweaty sex with her man. Lola finished applying her lip gloss, smiling when she felt Jeremy's hand slide over her ass. His hard muscular body pressed against her curvy frame and his warm breath on her neck "you look so fucking hot, mama. Wish I didn't have to go 'cause I'd really love to bend you over this dresser and make you scream." He groaned in her ear then playfully smacked her ass before taking a seat on the edge of the bed watching as Lola finished getting dressed.

"You did plenty of that this morning, baby. So much so I'm sure the neighbors complained to the front desk about all the noise." She giggled, slipping on her pink floral dress the light chiffon layers flowing perfectly over her curves. She grinned slyly at herself in the mirror knowing how much Jeremy loved her in it and wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. "Besides you can have your dirty way with me in the car on the way to the airport after Comic Con and we could always join the mile high club on the plane too." She winked walking over to Jeremy stepping between his legs. 

Jeremy's hands were like magnets to her, sliding up the back of her thighs grabbing two handfuls of her ass. "You wore this just to tease me, didn't you. Now all I'm going to be able to think about today is my head under your dress tasting that sweet fucking pussy of yours." He said trying to dip his head down under her skirt. 

Lola pushed his head away "not so fast naughty boy. Your car is probably here and mine will be here any minute. Consider this your punishment for wearing grey on a day I can't touch you." She scolded pushing him down onto the bed. She walked back over to the dresser, grabbing her bag. Jeremy grabbed her hand spinning her around and pulling her hard into his chest. She met his gaze it was dark and full of desire sending a shiver through her body. She loved it when he was like so demanding and dark it drove her wild. 

"For that you don't get to have these." He growled slipping his fingers under the lace of her panties, ripping them clean off her body. Bringing them to his nose breathing in her sweet scent then tucked them into his pocket. "Don't even think about putting on a new pair after I leave. I want you wet and ready for me in the car after the panel." He grinned cockily running one of his long thick fingers between her folds. His cock twitching with excitement as soft whimpers of need escaped Lola's soft lips. His other hand griped into her hair pulling her to his lips kissing her deep and hard. 

He broke from their kiss licking her sweet honey off his finger "later, baby" he winked. He headed for the door feeling a prideful sense of satisfaction for teasing her to a point of desperation for him to fuck her senseless. If she was going to tease him he was more than happy to return the favor. Two could play this game, he thought to himself. 

Lola stood breathless and wound up as she watch Jeremy leave knowing it was going to be a very long day waiting to get him in that car after his panel, so she could rip his clothes off and relieve the tension he so deviously helped build before he left. She did as she was told and left a few moments later without her panties and hoping like hell a good breeze didn't blow her skirt up on her way to the car. She made her way down to the lobby to her car, she slid inside carefully making sure her skirt stayed in place. Two cars had become the norm for Lola and Jeremy since they decided to be exclusive and keep their relationship out of the prying eyes of the public. Only a handful of Jeremy's costars knew about their relationship. She still can't look Chris Evans in the eye after he walked in on them in Jeremy's trailer on The Avengers set as he showing her just how good he was with his arrow. She didn't mind the secrecy it added to the excitement. Sharing flirty looks from across packed party room floors and finding creative places to have a good fuck. 

A half hour later the car pulled up to the convention center, crowds of people eagerly lined up outside waiting to get inside. Lola pulled out her pass from her bag and after see the crowds she was happy to have it not only giving her full access to the events, including the Avengers signing and the panel in hall H later on that day but also letting her beat the crowds inside. She carefully climbed out of the car, slipping her pass on around her neck as she made her way inside feeling a little under dressed and wished she had worn a costume like had in previous years. Lola was no con virgin this was the sixth time she had attended but the first where she would be guaranteed to witness the Marvel panel. She was a huge comic fan especially of the Marvel verses, knowing more about Jeremy's character Clint Barton then he even did. It turned him on a little seeing how passionate she was about not only his character but all the characters as well. And made him feel a bit honored to be the one bringing her favorite character to life. 

She made her way through the crowds hitting up some of her favorite vendor booths, picking up a few comics and an I heart Hawkeye t-shirt to show her support for her man. As she walked around she noticed the lining forming for the autograph session Jeremy was attending with the other Avengers cast members. A wicked grin tugged at her lips as she decided to have a little more fun teasing Jeremy. She joined the other ticket holders in line and patiently waited to make her move. 

After a long wait it was finally her turn, she made her way across the stage collecting her autographs. Everyone chuckling as she past by, Robert even mouthing to her that she was going to get. She gave a quick wink then stepped in front of Jeremy. Jeremy looked up at her through his aviator sunglasses, his face steady as he eyed her licking his lips knowing what was waiting for him under her dress. He quickly signed a special note for her on her poster. She grabbed the poster from him lightly brushing her fingers along his hand "thank you, Mr. Renner. I look forward to seeing you at the panel later." She said giving him a sexy wink then stepped off the stage. 

She walked out of the signing room finding a quiet corner to see what he wrote for her. 

"To my sexy mama, I look forward to tasting that sweet pussy of yours later." 

Lola blushed her pussy fluttering with excitement at what he wrote and she couldn't stand that she still hand to wait a few more hours until she could finally get her hands on him. She rolled up her posters sliding them into one of her bags then pulled her phone out of her purse and quickly typed up a text to Jeremy. 

{Text: Lola} I look forward to coming all over that amazing tongue of yours. 

She hit send then dropped her phone back into her bag and headed for Hall H for the panel. 

She made it to her seat inside the massive hall. She was in the second row and couldn't believe she was actually here. She had camped out many times to get a seat at the coveted Marvel panels and never made it inside but now here she was right in front of the stage. The lights dimmed and the music began to play as the announcer began introducing the cast the crowd going wild as "Iron Man" Robert Downey Jr. came out first then the crowd went even crazier as Jeremy danced his way on stage. Lola giggled as she watched him, loving how goofy and carefree he was. 

Jeremy scanned the crowd for Lola giving her a wink when he finally spotted her in the second row and chuckling when she blew him a kiss in return. He secretly hoping the panel would fly by so he could get her all to himself in the car on the way to the airport before they would have to separate again on the flight. Lola sat feeling incredibly proud of Jeremy as she watched and listened to the group answering questions and being completely ridiculous with each other. The time seemed passed quickly before she knew it Lola heard Jeremy's assistant behind her whisper that it was time for her to head out to the car. She collected her things and quietly slipped out of the room following close behind Jeremy's assistant. She gave her bags to the driver and climbed inside the SUV to wait for Jeremy. 

Lola smiled when she heard the crowd outside going crazy knowing the cast was on their way outside. She looked out the dark windows spotting Jeremy coming out with Chris Hemsworth. She quickly put up the privacy screen then laid back against the seat, pulling up her dress. 

Jeremy slid inside the car the door slamming shut behind him. A low growl escaped his lips when his noticed Lola laying on the seat across from him. Her dress up around her hips and her fingers eagarly circling her throbbing clit. 

"You said you wanted me wet and ready" she moaned. 

His eyes grew dark and hungry. He didn't say a word as he made his way over to her. He grabbed her hand, slipping her wet fingers into his mouth sucking her honey off. Lola pulled her lip between her teeth as she watched him, her pussy aching to feel his tongue. He released her fingers, sliding her hand along his pants letting her feel how hard she was making him. 

He slowly slid his callused hands along her thighs, spreading her legs wider. She was dripping with anticipation. "I've been waiting for this all day" he groaned plunging his tongue deep inside her slick cunt, devouring her sweet juices like a starved man who hadn't eaten in days. His moans vibrating through her body as he ate her out. Lola's hands gripped into his sandy locks, her body writhing against his face "fuck that feels good" she moaned. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her thighs tilting her hips up, forcing his tongue deeper inside her. His head wiggling back and forth his nose rubbing against her throbbing bundle of nerves. 

Lola's moans grew louder her pussy fluttering around his tongue, the fire building deep inside her. Jeremy replaced his tongue with two of his knobby digits curling them inside her hitting her sweet spot, the cool metal from his ring almost sending her flying over the edge. Sucking her clit in is warm mouth, sucking and nipping at it. "That's it mama, come for me." His words send Lola flying over the edge coming hard around his fingers. "That's my girl" he said licking her clean not wasting a single drop of her sweet nectar. She laid breathless and sated as she came down from her high. Jeremy loved when she look this so open and ready for him. He climbed over her capturing her lips in a deep heated kiss, working his pants open sliding them off his hips. His cock hard and aching to be buried deep inside her. 

Jeremy hissed as he pushed inside her pausing for a moment trying to steady himself, feeling like he was about to go off like a rocket by how tight and wet she was, wishing she could feel how fucking amazing she felt. He hadn't felt this good and alive for a longtime, meeting Lola that day on the set of Hansel and Gretel was one of the greatest days of his life. She made him feel again and brought him out of the dark lonely slump he was in. He loved her no filter mouth, telling him once how the leather coat he wore in the movie was an instant panty soaker for her. He loved how perfectly they fit together like were made for each other. He was head over heels for her and he knew she was just as crazy about him.

He slowly began to move his hips in long teasing thrusts knowing how much it drove Lola crazy. He draped her leg over his shoulder pulling out nearly completely then slammed into her roughly. Lola's moans grew louder and full of need drowning out the noise from the traffic outside, the world outside unaware of the mind blowing sex that was happening in that SUV. 

Jeremy could feel her clenching around his cock, her body shuttering beneath him. knowing she was about to explode he covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams. His thrusts becoming erratic unable to hold back any longer coming along with her, spilling every last drop of himself inside her. 

He collapsed on top of her breathing hard, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, softly kissing her delicate skin. Lola wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking his back kissing his cheek. Jeremy peaked his head up looking lovingly into her eyes "there is something I need to tell you, Lola."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" She asked curiously feeling a little nervous about what it could be. 

"I love you, Lola" he said watching and waiting for her reaction. It had been a longtime since he had said that to anyone but he knew it was the right time and Lola was the right woman. A huge smile lit up Lola's face the butterflies fluttering excitedly inside her stomach. 

"Say it again" she whispered.

"I love you, Lola Cunningham" he grinned.

"I love you too, Jeremy."


End file.
